In the Name of Research
by Shadowkitty22
Summary: An attempt at research turns into an interesting afternoon for this group of friends that nobody really saw coming.


**A/N:** This is story is pure smut just for the sake of having smut and involves Puckleberry, light Pezberry, a little Puckleberrytana and Finntana. It involves a handful of prompts from the puckrachel drabble meme and the puckrachel_kink community, both on livejournal. Normally I would put the prompts at the end but given the nature of some of the smut I feel it best to put them up front so you can check them out for yourself before venturing into smutty territory. So you have been warned.

**Prompt 1:** a8 . sphotos . ak . fbcdn . net/hphotos-ak-ash4/313023_245599918822025_236058619776155_643504_1009421322_n . jpg totally left by myself at the drabble meme haha but it just worked so well with the story that I had to use it.

**Prompt 2: NSFW **28 . media . tumblr . com/tumblr_llxjkg9Gm21qb77vjo1_500 . jpg from the kink comm and left with the instructions that Puck couldn't fuck Santana

**Prompt 3: NSFW** fuckmaker . tumblr . com/post/6334020903 kink comm

**Prompt 4: NSFW **fuckmaker . tumblr . com/post/2543197800 kink comm

You've now been properly prepared so venture forth and get smutty!

* * *

><p>Puck unlocks the front door to his apartment and the first thing he hears is a very distinctive moan of Rachel's. It's the sound she makes when she's really into <em>giving<em> someone pleasure. He's become quite familiar with her noises over the past few years and that one is one of his favorites. Especially when her plump lips are wrapped around his dick and he can feel the vibrations all throughout his body. But now she's making the noise for someone else and he's curious as fuck (not to mention quickly getting incredibly pissed off) as to who it is since he knows she wouldn't cheat on him. So he drops his crap by the door and angrily strides into the living room ready to raise holy hell only to stop dead in his tracks when he discovers his girlfriend on her knees with her head buried between none other than Santana Lopez's legs. This shit is seriously straight out of his high school fantasies and he doesn't know whether he should be pissed or turned the fuck on but he's fairly certain that his smaller brain is winning if his next course of action has anything to say about it.

He pulls out his cell phone and sends a text to his best friend, Finn Hudson, who also happens to be the boyfriend of his ex-fuck buddy who's being eaten out by the girl she used to torment on a regular basis in high school who is now her best friend. Shit's fucked up and he really thinks Finn should know. _Dude, I just got home and our girlfriends are banging on the couch._

It takes just a minute or two for Finn to respond and when Puck feels the phone vibrate in his hand (thank Jew God for the vibrate feature on cell phones because he's too absorbed in the show going on in front of him right now to want them to stop simply because they heard a cell phone go off). _LOL dude, check your last text! Auto-correct can be hilarious._

Puck's gaze is torn from his phone to watch the two insanely hot women on his couch having some sort of religious lesbian experience if their moans and wails of "Oh God!" and "Jesus Christ!" are anything to go by. He responds back _no, I'm serious, they're BANGING._

Not even thirty seconds later his phone goes off again _I'm coming over._

* * *

><p>Deciding to make his presence known he walks into the room and clears his throat and has to fight back the smirk when Rachel's body jerks and she looks up at him guiltily. He can see how Santana's wetness glistens on her chin and he groans because he's so fucking hard right now. He swears he can feel his blood rushing South to his dick at the lust he can see in her wide brown eyes.<p>

"Noah!" she gasps. "It's not what it looks like. I swear." Rachel unconsciously licks her lips and has him biting back a groan because he knows what Santana tastes like. He used to eat that same pussy on a regular basis back in high school.

"Berry if you do not get your face back where it belongs right now I swear to God I will cut you," Santana growls, not caring in the least that Puck has walked in on them. She's not ashamed of her body because she knows she's hot. Besides it's not like he hasn't already seen her naked before. Granted it's been years so if anything her body has only gotten better but who the fuck cares. Santana just knows that she wants her friend's tongue to go back to licking her because she was on the verge of an orgasm when the girl's boyfriend walked in and rudely interrupted them.

Rachel glares at her friend before giving her attention back to her boyfriend who just cuts her off before she can begin trying to explain. "I'd listen to her if I were you, Rach. You never know where she can hide her razors." He smirks at the pleased yet evil grin that is on Santana's face.

Needless to say, Rachel is a little shocked that her boyfriend isn't ranting and raving right now about "How could you?" and "I thought you loved me?" and any other dramatic thing that could be tossed around at this moment but instead she finds her head being roughly shoved back towards the Latina's wet center and she decides to just go with the flow and goes back to her first girl on girl experience. Besides, Noah was never really the type for dramatic flair anyway, that was always more her thing.

"Fuck, Berry," she moans, as her eyes close at the pleasure. "How are you so fucking good at this?" Santana keeps one hand tangled in Rachel's hair while the other pinches her nipples as she rolls her hips in rhythm with the other girl's insanely talented mouth. Opening her eyes, she glances over at Puck and can tell from his heated stare that his eyes are clouded over with lust and she suddenly wants to include him. She hasn't had him since high school but she remembers that he was definitely one of the better fucks she's ever had. Running her tongue slowly over her lips she teases him, "You like that, Puckerman?" He grunts as his hand lightly palms the outline of his erection in his jeans. "Your girlfriend eats pussy so good; her talented little tongue licking me all over, sucking my clit. It's just f-fuck," she stutters out when Rachel suddenly shoves two fingers in her pussy and begins thrusting them in and out while flicking her bundle of nerves with her tongue repeatedly. "Shit, Berry. Just like that oh FUCK!" Santana cries out as her legs pull further up towards her chest as she presses her body tighter against the other girl's mouth. Her body shudders with her orgasm and her chest heaves as she tries to regain her breath.

Puck's jeans feel way too tight and he needs to relieve some pressure so he undoes his button and zipper and shoves them halfway down his thighs so that his dick has a little more breathing room as he now palms it through his boxers. "I always told you she had a talented mouth," he says with a smirk.

"Fuck if I had known it'd be like this I would've tried convincing you to switch teams a long time ago," she tells Rachel as she pulls the smaller girl up off her knees so that she can kiss her and Puck just moans at the sight. He knows that she's never minded tasting her own cum when she kisses someone. He watches as the two women gently nip at each other's lips as have a playful fight for dominance.

Rachel threads her fingers through her friend's hair as their tongues tease one another before she pulls back and tells Santana while looking at Noah, "You could've tried but I love a nice hard dick too much to deal with an imitation."

Puck smirks and strokes his cock that has since been freed of his boxers, "Fuck yeah you do, Baby. You love it when I rail you good."

"Speaking of nice hard dick," Santana starts, "why don't you get over here and fuck me, Puck. It'll be like old times." She spreads her legs and tweaks her nipple while sending him a seductive look.

He's about to respond when Rachel's hand flashes out of nowhere and slaps Santana (none to gently if the "What the fuck, Berry?" means anything) between the legs and he can't help but flinch because yeah he might not have a vag but he sure as shit wouldn't want anyone slapping his junk. "No! Noah can join if he wants but he doesn't get to fuck you. He can only fuck me," she tells her firmly.

Santana pouts and lightly rubs her hand over herself since it stings and says, "Fine whatever. I didn't really want his dick anyway. But you better kiss this and make it feel better." She glares and points to her wet sex just in case Rachel wants to play clueless.

The petite brunette just giggles and says, "Big baby," before pushing her friend down onto the couch as she straddles her body in a sixty nine and places gentle kisses on the sensitive area. She feels her boyfriend climb in behind her as the head of his cock bumps against her clit, making her body jump in surprise. Rachel can feel Santana's fingers spreading her wet lips open as Noah guides himself into her body, eliciting a loud moan from both of them. She lets herself enjoy his first few thrusts before lapping at the open pussy in front of her face.

She knows she's not a lesbian because she definitely loves sex with her boyfriend way too much to ever even think about giving it up but she can't help but enjoy the way her body rubs against Santana's. It's a delicious sensation. Their soft breasts press against each other's belly, all silky smooth skin and curves compared to the coarse leg hair and hard raw strength of Noah's thigh muscles brushing up against her legs as he fucks her doggy style. That in combination with Santana's tongue and lips playing with her clit sends her into an early orgasm that leaves her body shaking as she tries her best to lick her friend beneath her and finger her to release as well.

Rachel knows she's distracted at her task (but who can really blame her when her boyfriend is fucking her like this) when she hears Santana say, "Come on, Rach, let me have his dick. I love what you're doing to me but your fingers are just so damn tiny. I wanna get fucked by something bigger." So instead she just redoubles her attentions to her friend's wet center, licking all over her outer lips as her fingers curl upwards in a desperate attempt to reach that spot that is just too elusive in this position. "Mmmm, fuck yeah," she moans as her hips thrust upwards to meet Rachel's hand.

Suddenly they hear the front door slam shut and see Finn standing there staring at the threesome that has unfolded in his best friend's living room. Puck and Rachel look up at him (Santana can't see a damn thing from where she's at but she doesn't fucking care as long as Rachel keeps doing what she's doing); he with a smug look on his face, Rachel with a sheepish blush. "Dude you weren't fucking kidding," he says dumbly.

Puck's hands are on Rachel's hips as he continues to slide in and out of her tight body. "Why in the fuck would I lie about this shit? Now get your tall ass naked and come fuck your girl because Rachel won't let her have me."

Rachel looks over her shoulder at him and says, "Too right I won't. Your cock is mine and mine alone." Then she squeezes her inner muscles and they ripple tightly around his dick, making him snap his hips against her backside.

Finn silently strips as he tries to process everything that is happening at the moment but all he can really comprehend is his friends are naked and Puck's dick is way too close to his girlfriend's mouth for his liking. The trio on the couch disentangle themselves once Finn has walked around the couch and into the actual living room to sit down on the love seat. He's rubbing his stiff erection as he watches his sexy girlfriend saunter over to him in all her naked glory. He knows he should probably ask her why she and Rachel were having sex before Puck got home but now just doesn't really seem like the time or place, especially not when she straddles his lap and begins kissing the hell out of him. When Santana slips his cock inside her body he lets everything else just fades away as he enjoys the way her boobs bounce around as she rides him. He leans forward and captures one of her nipples between his teeth and sucks hard making her gasp and moan loudly.

Rachel can't believe how out of hand her afternoon has gotten but she can't deny that she's turned on and wants it all to happen. She's glad that Finn showed up because now she doesn't have to keep telling Santana that she can't fuck _her_ boyfriend. She didn't mind the whole threesome thing but only if Noah's dick went nowhere near the other girl's pussy. But now she's moving on to better things as her boyfriend lays her down on the floor and swiftly enters her body once again and begins pounding away at a brutally hard pace but she loves it. Rachel mewls in pleasure as her knees pull up towards her chest and her legs move slightly outwards to give him better access and she can feel her orgasm coming on strong once again.

Puck's having the fucking time of his life. He's finally managed to live out a high school fantasy of a threesome with Rachel and Santana (without causing some sort of major problem for all involved) and now he's got his girl's sexy pussy wrapped tightly around his dick as he fucks her into the floor. "Fuck, Baby. You feel so fucking good," he mumbles to her. He might be cool with having sex with Rachel while his best friends are going at it on his furniture but that doesn't mean he necessarily wants them to hear him talking about his girlfriend's pussy. However, Puck's all for them hearing how loud he can get Rachel to be when he tells her, "You're so tight and wet, Baby. Gonna fuck you so good. Yeah just like that. Take that cock, Baby." The scream she lets out when he dips his head down to suck her nipples easily overpowers the moans, groans and shouts coming from the other couple and he's fucking proud of that shit.

Santana grinds down on Finn's dick and tosses her head back as her orgasm races through her body, her cum drenching the cock that is buried deep inside her. She never in a million years would have guessed that the guy whose virginity she took back in their sophomore year of high school would have gotten so good at this. But now she's so glad that they got together (for real) in college because she loves how he fucks her. Rotating her hips against him, she leans forward and kisses him lewdly before whispering in her ear, "Have you ever done anal?"

Finn's body goes completely still upon hearing his girlfriend's question. _Anal?_ Shit that's not something they've ever really talked about or that he's even really thought about very hard. He's always kind of been of the belief that it was just a _dirty_ thing to do (literally and figuratively). His eyes focus on his hands, which are currently groping her tits, as he replies quietly, "No."

She smiles with a slightly possessive look in her eyes as she places tiny kisses up the side of his neck before biting his earlobe and asking lowly (so as to not be heard by the other couple that was loudly fucking on the living room floor), "Would you like me to take your anal virginity as well?"

"You don't mean-" he starts in confusion as he briefly imagines her literally taking _his_ anal virginity and as much as he loves her, he doesn't think he's down with that.

Santana chuckles lowly and licks the shell of his ear, "No. I mean you fucking me in the ass." She pulls back to look at facial expression which slowly morphs from confused to interested curiosity and she bites her bottom lip. "I think you'd really like it."

Across the room, Puck still pistons his hips down into his girlfriend's eager little body, her fingernails scratching at his arms, as he pulls his head away from her perky tits, much to Rachel's displeasure, and asks, "Think he'd like what?"

The Latina turns her head to look at her best friends and can't help herself as she suddenly blurts out, "God you two are fucking sexy together."

Puck sits back on his heels and maneuvers Rachel so that one of her legs is between his and the other is over his shoulder and snaps his hips roughly making the petite brunette cry out his name. He smirks at Santana and tells her, "Damn straight. We're a couple of fucking sexy Jews. It's only natural that we'd look good together."

"Noah," Rachel moans as the new position has him thrusting in at a wonderful new angle. "Fuck, Baby. I love how you feel." She's got one hand tangled in her hair, pulling ever so slightly, as the other is grasping at his thigh.

"Me too, Babe," he mutters before looking back at his friends on the loveseat. "What're you talking about again?"

Santana can feel her body getting worked up again and Finn apparently still hasn't cum so she squeezes him inside her as she gently starts rocking again. "I told Finn I think he'd like anal if he gave it a try."

"_Fuck!_" Puck shouts as he cums unexpectedly at the sudden thought of anal sex. He'd be embarrassed except for the fact that he was intentionally holding off his orgasm as he was trying to get his girl off at least once more before finishing as well. He's just super generous like that. But anal sex…fuck…it's not something that he and Rachel have ever done but he knows how awesome it feels since it's something he and Santana used to do every now and then back in high school. He collapses down on top of Rachel but makes sure to catch himself on his forearms so he doesn't crush her.

She looks at him curiously. "Noah?" He turns head to look at her. "Are you ok?"

Puck places a gentle kiss against her neck and nudges her cheek with his nose before saying, "Yeah, Babe. I'm fine."

Rachel bites the inside of her cheek before speaking quietly, "Is that something you'd like to do?"

"What? Fuck your ass?" he asks a little loudly, garnering the attention of the couple across the room that is still engaged in a slow coupling.

"Yes," she says, looking up at him through her eyelashes with a pretty blush on her cheeks. "If it's something that you'll enjoy then I'd like to try it for you."

Puck kisses her swiftly before mumbling against her lips, "Fuck, I love you so much."

Finn loudly calls out, "What? Are you serious, Rachel?"

She props herself up on her elbows and looks over at Finn and Santana and her gaze is immediately held by the sight of her best friend's round ass bobbing up and down on her boyfriend's dick. "Well not that it's any of your concern, Finn, but yes if Noah wants to then I figure I'm adventurous enough to give it a shot for him. Besides, I'll never know if I enjoy it or not unless I try it."

"You'll fucking love it, Baby," Puck tells her. "I'll make sure of it."

Santana looks back at the man underneath her and cocks an eyebrow and says, "Well?"

He groans and acquiesces, "Fine. I give in. I won't be the only party pooper here." The others laugh at his word choice and he just rolls his eyes. His large hands circle her waist as he guides herup and down just a little faster. "What do I have to do?"

"I'll walk you through it," Santana tells him before pecking his lips and lifting up off his lap and crawling over to the Jewish couple that is still on the floor. "You're going to need to prep my body in order to take you since it's been a long time for me." She wasn't going to say that the last person to have fucked her in the ass was actually in the room. She might not always have the best brain to mouth filter but she knows better than to say that out loud, especially when Puck probably doesn't know that he was her first and last. She doesn't feel like popping this sex bubble that they've all found themselves in just yet.

"Alright," Finn replies. "So what exactly do I need to do?"

Santana lies down on her back and spreads her legs as she tells her boyfriend, "You need to eat me. Lick my pussy and ass and slowly stretch me open with your fingers. And while you're busy with that, I think it's about time I learn if Rachel here actually tastes like berries or not." She then has Rachel straddle her face as the other girl begins to suck her boyfriend's dick back to full hardness.

The four of them are stretched out across the living room floor in some sort of fucked up heterosexual daisy chain that doesn't actually connect but no one really cares as they're all too busy moaning and groaning with the sensations of each other's tongues and fingers. Puck watches as his girlfriend's lips wrap around his dick and grunts when he feels her take him all the way to the back of her throat with ease. He then lets his eyes wander down to what little he can see of Santana (really just some dark hair) as she greedily laps at what he knows is a sweet tasting pussy. And as his gaze lands on Finn at the end a few feet away, he can't help but feel like he's the conductor of a fuck train and Finn is the caboose. He just smirks as he threads his fingers through Rachel's hair that is completely damp with sweat as he begins to thrust into her mouth a little roughly, knowing that she can easily handle it. He can occasionally hear Santana instructing Finn to add another finger before she returns to pleasing Rachel and he thinks this is seriously just a fucking trip but whatever because he feels fanfuckingtastic and as long as his girl is still enjoying herself then he's not stopping anytime soon.

When Santana slides out from underneath Rachel, she grasps her boyfriend's still hard erection and begins stroking him while giving teasing licks to the tip. He's come a long way since his mailman days but the poor guy still hasn't gotten off while everyone else has done it at least once already. She quickly sucks him into her mouth so that he can feel good as well (since he's been neglected since they started the little train) and to also make sure he's wet enough to enter her with relative ease.

A few minutes later, she pulls off his dick with a loud pop and then reaches over to smack Rachel on the ass to let her know it's time to stop sucking Puck's cock and to get into position. So both girls get onto their hands and knees; Santana eagerly while Rachel is a little more timid about it even though she does want to experience this. Puck and Finn step behind their girlfriend's and both can't help but stare at the amazingly sexy sight the two brunettes provide with their perfect asses raised in the air while they both smile coyly over their shoulders in anticipation of what's to come.

Santana wiggles her butt and taunts them, "Well are you two going to fuck us or just stand there with your dicks in your hands wishing you were in these fucking tight asses?" She slaps both of their asses, leaving them with a slight pink tint on their tan skin. The guys don't waste anymore time as they aim for the tiny puckered holes and slowly but steadily push in giving the girls time to adjust with every inch that slips inside. When they've both bottomed out, all four of them groan at the incredible feeling of being stuffed so full in such a tight passage.

Finn can't believe how much tighter his girlfriend's ass is in comparison to her pussy. He never thought that anything could be tighter than that but _holy crap _was he ever wrong. Now that he's buried deep in the tightest place his dick has ever been, he can't imagine why he ever thought this would be a bad thing to do. It's fucking awesome and he can't help himself before he's quickly pounding into his girlfriend with short erratic movements.

Santana moans when Finn pulls out, thrusts back in and starts a fast pace that literally has the both of them moving all over the place. She wishes she had convinced him to do this sooner because even though his technique could use some work his dick feels so good filling her ass. The Latina reaches one hand between her legs and begins to rub her clit as she chases after the orgasm that she knows Finn is going to give her.

Puck rubs a hand over Rachel's shoulder and down her spine before whispering in her ear, "You ok, Baby?" She nods and hisses slightly when he pulls up before moaning as he slides back in. "Fuck, Rachel, your ass is so fucking tight," he mutters as he begins a steady rhythm of long slow strokes so that he doesn't hurt her while she gets used to the feel of him in her ass. He wants her to enjoy it after all and hopefully enough to want to do it again sometime in the future.

Rachel has never felt so full in her entire life and she kind of can't believe that she just lost her final form of virginity while her best friend is also being fucked in the ass literally right next to her. She's sure they all make for quite an intriguing and erotic sight but she's too far gone with pleasure to really give a damn at this point. Noah's long thick cock feels so amazing when he stuffs it deep inside her that she can't control the volume of her moans or sporadic obscenities. "Fuck! Noah! My ass oh God my fucking ass. Shit shit shitshitshit," she babbles.

The petite brunette can feel her impending orgasm and is amazed that she could get one from being butt fucked but she doesn't care and she wants it and wants it bad. So she slips a hand to her dripping pussy and begins frantically rubbing her clit as her orgasm slams into her body and she screams so loud that it actually manages to trigger Santana's orgasm and soon the whole room is drowning in a cacophony of moans, groans, grunts and shouted vulgarities from all parties as the guys also reach their release.

Exhausted from the impromptu sex party, Puck and Finn practically collapse on top of their girlfriends before rolling to the side at the last moment so as not to squash them. Puck kisses across Rachel's shoulder before whispering in her ear, "Are you doing alright?" When she turns her head to look at him and nods he kisses her lazily on the mouth before murmuring against her lips, "I love you."

Afterwards, when Finn and Santana had gotten dressed and actually _thanked them_ for an interesting afternoon before leaving, Rachel curled into her boyfriend's side while they lay in bed. She was tracing idle patterns on his chest while his fingers massaged her scalp causing her to hum in contentment. "Noah?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah?"

Her fingers still on his chest as she asks, "We're ok right?"

Puck kisses the top of her head and says, "Of course we are."

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure since this afternoon was rather unexpected. I didn't know if or how that would change us."

He grabs her hand that's on his chest and threads their fingers together before rolling them so she's on her back and he can look into her eyes and can see the worry there. "We're fine, Rachel. I'm not gonna lie, this afternoon was fucking hot but I totally understand and don't mind if it was a onetime only thing. You're more than enough for me." Puck brushes his nose against hers before kissing her lips. "Although I have to ask…why were you having sex with Santana in the first place?"

She blushes and averts her eyes as before telling him, "It was research."

"Research?" he cocks an eyebrow at her. "Uh huh, research for what?"

Rachel takes a deep breath before looking at him and says, "I'm auditioning for a new role and the character is a lesbian. And how could I in good faith and as a future Broadway star audition for such a role without having any firsthand experience or knowledge on the subject at hand. I love my fathers with all my heart and can preach about gay rights until I'm blue in the face but as you know that doesn't mean I actually know anything about what it's like to be a homosexual. You know that I pride myself on being a method actress. So I called Santana and she was more than willing to help me out with my first lesbian experience. I just wasn't expecting you to come home so early."

Puck just chuckles at the end of her explanation that he just barely manages to catch as his brain had kinda tuned out at hearing that his girl was auditioning for the role of a lesbian. Yeah yeah he should know better than to let his mind wander by now whenever she's talking but he just got finished enjoying a day of watching his girlfriend eat out her best friend, join them in a threesome before it turned into a paired up foursome when his best friend showed up so fuck you if you think his mind isn't still stuck in the gutter after all the sex he got today. He just kisses her for a while before pulling away with a smirk and saying, "When you get the part, feel free to invite Santana over to help you run lines and practice your sex scenes. Just make sure I'm home so I can watch."


End file.
